


The importance of...Oreo Cake?

by TheBlackHorizon



Series: A Little Unsteady & Companion Pieces [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love is in the Air, M/M, Oneshot, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackHorizon/pseuds/TheBlackHorizon
Summary: This is a Gift for the lovely cami who gave me following prompt:"Jon is taking baking class in secret, because he wants to cook the perfect birthday cake for robb... ygritte thinks jon is betraing robb... angry ygritte, jealous robb but proud robb."So that's what it is, basically. Fluff ,tooth rotting cake ehm fluff :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami/gifts).



“Where have you been?” Ygritte asked accusingly and emerged from the kitchen. 

“Nice to see you too.” he said a little buffled and put his coat on a hanger.

“Jon. Where have you been?” she pressed on and blocked his way down the hall. 

“Ygritte. None of you business?” Jon shot back annoyed and pushed her to the side to wheel toward his room but she followed him down the hall 

“Seriously, it's almost eleven.” Ygritte said and leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Oh sorry mum I didn't know I had to be home by ten” he mocked her angrily “What the fuck's matter with you?”

“No, the fuck is the matter with you! You keep buggering off all the time, not to mention the weird phone calls and if I ask you get all touchy! Robb callled me earlier and you know what, he has noticed it as well and he's worried that you have someone else!”

“What? That's ridiculous.” 

“Is it?”

“You think I'm cheating on him?” Jon asked seriously but didn't hide his anger.

Ygritte shrugged and then found the door closed audibly just inches before her face and she threw up her hands in anger. 

Meanwhile Robb back and forth in his kitchen. Twice he had tried to call Jon and only reached voicemail, it was Wednesday for Christs sake, Jon was never doing anything on Wednesdays. Not that this was the first time, for the last two weeks Jon just continued to disappear for an hour or two and was completely off the radar.  
Robb wasn't a jealous person, he really wasn't...fuck that, right now he was. After all, it was the day before his birthday and him and Jon had things planned but how was he supposed to get through that when all he could think of was wether his boyfriend was cheating on him or not.  
Somehow, although he didn't know how he managed to fall asleep on his couch after binge-watching four episodes of Stranger Things with a pack of Oreos, and poorly regretted it in the morning.  
Waking up to pouring rain on his birthday was bad enough but a stiff neck was the icing on the cupcacke. A hot shower managed to ease the pain a bit but he still couldn't turn his head which meant taking the bus to uni. Hoorah.  
Barely five minutes after he left his flat his phone rang and before he could even say anything Ygritte and Jon shouted “Happy birthday!!!”  
Robb mumbled his thanks and managed to leave his building without too much pain.

“Save the good mood for later.” Jon said with a smile obvious in his voice and hung up. 

He managed to get through the day somehow, wearing a scarf for a whole, albeit rainy day in June wasn't really fun and he played with the thought of calling Jon and cancelling their plans in favour of a hot bath and an early night.  
On the bus home he checked his phone and all the texts and voicemails form friends and family lightened his mood a little but when he got off the bus it was still raining and he still felt miserable.  


He unlocked his front door and frowned upon the light coming from the kitchen 

“Robb? Why are you already here?” 

His frown only deepened and he peaked into the kitchen.  
The kitchen table was littered with Cornflowers, white string lights hung from the cabinets and on a glass cake plate was an Oreo Cake, his favourite.  
Amidst all this was Jon, looking at him with a mix of suprise and anticipation.  
It all looked so beautiful that Robb was instantly hit by guilt. 

“Last lecture was cancelled.” he answered flatly, still too astonished to properly react “Is that?”

“Oreo,” Jon smiled and nodded “and before you ask, Jeyne helped, I knew nothing about cake and she was the dough-angel.”

“Is that why...” Robb hadn't meant to say it but the words slipped from his lips. 

“Yeah” he answered a little sheepish but then turned a touch more serious “Ygritte told me what you said.”

Although there was no accusation in his words Robb felt the need to explain himself, but he didn't know how “I'm sorry.”

“Everyone gets jealous from time to time,” Jon retorted with a forgiving smile “but was it something I did?”

“What? No.” Robb was quick to deny and rolled his eyes at his reaction “now that we're talking about it I feel so stupid.”

“Why should I want ayone else if I can have this.” Jons hands moved over his hips and gave Robbs bum a litte squeeze and Robb gently lowered himself onto his lap so they were face to face and kissed him sweetly. 

“Happy Birthday.” Jon mumbled against his lips.

“I love you.” Robb kissed him again and wound his arm around his boyfreinds neck to deepen the kiss but hadn't thought of his own and it immediately gave a protestiong twinge which caused him to break the kiss and lean back a little. 

“How's the neck?” he asked not without concern. 

“Shitty.”

“Have you got a rice sock?” 

Robb hummed in agreement “Bottom drawer.”

“Get comfy, I'll heat it up.”

“Thank you.” he kissed him again and then trudged towards the bedroom.

Jon put then put the rice sock in the oven and prepared a tray with some cake, a large cup of sweet tea and put some of the flowers around the plate and mug. Robb had already nestled comfortably against some pillows with his laptop open and when Jon put the tray on the bed and transferred onto it Robb instantly pulled him in for a kiss. He placed the hot rice sock around Robbs neck and they shared the cake while watching Love Actually and when Jon kissed away some frosting on his upper lip his bad day was all but behind him. By the time he lay on his stomach with Jons strong but tender hands working the tension from his neck he doubted that this was real and actually happening but then he turned over and looked at his boyfriends beautiful smile and all doubt was forgotten.  
Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
